


《物語》

by AKIRA0116



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKIRA0116/pseuds/AKIRA0116
Summary: 「夢醒了。」





	《物語》

接下來我要說一個故事，關於我和蘇的故事。

大約從十年前開始，蘇就一直待在我身邊。

十年前生日的那個晚上，我作了個奇怪的夢。

家人都在酣睡之中，除了父親無間段地響著的打呼聲外，四周一片寂靜。夢中，醒來的我坐在床上環顧著四周，只見父母房間的梳妝椅無原無故移動，輾轉移到我面前，椅上仿似坐著一個人，一個透明的人。

看不見他的身體，但空氣中卻飄動著他五官的形態，五指的線條。

他就坐在我面前，主動開口和我說了些話。我們聊著，無聲地聊著，聊彼此的性格、家人、朋友，他說他叫蘇，他說他來自與我不同的世界。

夢醒了。

我睜眼看見蘇還站在昨夜的位置，椅子已經回到原位了，他留下來了。

第二天早上，我起床梳洗，蘇說他也要一起，他說想要體驗一下這個世界的生活，了解這個世界的事物。我們一起刷牙、洗臉，我把我的牙刷借了給他，他看著牙刷在空中上下移動著，新奇極了。

我又把水一丁點一丁點地滴在他的頭上，水沿著他的臉頰流下來，緩緩地滴到地上，他好像有點驚慌失措，不停用手抹著臉上的水，因為蘇的身體是透明的，空氣隨著他的動作不停地晃動著。

我看到蘇好像臉紅了。

路過廚房，我讓蘇向正在煮早餐的媽媽打招呼，媽媽居然聽不到，也看不到蘇向她揮手，太可惜了。

什麼？你問我？我當然看到啊，我什麼都看得到的。

我讓蘇和我一起上學去，上課的時候他就坐在我的座位旁邊的地上。

語文科王老師的課實在太悶了，我便靜悄悄地讓蘇在我的課本上畫畫、寫字，他模仿著課本上的字，歪歪斜斜地寫著，還畫了些方方正正的符號，比起他寫的字可好看多了。

下課後，我們到操場上玩遊戲，玩了跳飛機還有捉迷藏，我每次都找得到他，平時同學們都不和我一起玩的，現在有了蘇和我在一起，上學可快樂多了。

我和蘇非常投契，才第二天認識我們就說了好多東西，了解了許多關於對方的事。

你問我知道蘇什麼？蘇是從哪裏來的？我忘了。但我記得，我很喜歡蘇，蘇也很喜歡我。

我們每天一起上學、玩耍，因為不會做功課而發脾氣的時候，蘇會拍拍我的肩膀，用手拭去我的淚；被媽媽罰我要留在家不許出去玩的時候，他會陪我玩飛行棋－－那是我教他的，蘇很聰明，我教了他兩三次他就學會了，可是他每次都輸，我知道，他是故意輸給我的，我知道，他疼我。

當我長大了一點，能自己出門去逛街，不用媽媽陪著我的時候，我常常和蘇一起外出，去附近的公園散步，有時會和鄰居們的小狗玩，有時會喂廣場上的小鴿子，有時候會買冰淇淋吃。

我常常不小心把冰淇淋弄到蘇身上，把他嚇一大跳然後手忙腳亂地抹掉。更多的時候，我們會坐在樹下聊天，蘇會把掉落在地上的小花串成花環讓我戴著，那樣的時光，真的很美好。

上了中學，我開始和蘇說學校同學間的傳聞。

聽說何少華和林美寶在交往，陳冰冰和她的媽媽吵架還離家出走了，還有人看見胡美婷和她的高中男朋友在後走廊親吻呢．．．．．．我告訴蘇我也想要男朋友呢，親吻的感覺，到底是怎樣的呢？

蘇說，他沒有試過所以不知道，但是他知道，愛一個人，是一種很甜蜜但又痛苦的感覺，你要向你所愛的人付出你的所有，付出你的一切。

升上高中後，生活比想像中有趣，但是功課也比初中時的多上整整一倍，我吃力地維持著以往的分數，和幾個友好的同學一起參加了外面的補習班，每天都要到晚上才能回家。

蘇知道我很忙，所以即使他知道我經常不在家，不能陪，他也會靜靜地待在我的房間裏，不跟著我上學。他，說他不願意妨礙我的學習。

但是呢，我很希望，能多待在蘇身邊，多一點點，就多一點點而已。

媽媽告訴我，她決定待我高中畢業後，讓我到東岸的大學升大學，我真的很高興很期待！東岸有許多陽光充沛的海岸，還有從小就很疼我的喬治舅舅，我最喜歡舅母做的鬆餅了！到了那裏，我就可以常常去拜訪他們了！

我告訴蘇，我決定畢業後要帶他一起去東岸，我們可以繼續一起生活，每天在陽光下散步，我可以讓他看見更瞭闊的世界，更不一樣的景色。

可是蘇告訴，我他是不會和我一起去東岸的。

他走不出這裏，這個小鎮，我的家鄉，這個我成長的地方。

什麼？哦，蘇無法離開的原因？這個他可沒有告訴我。但是我知道，他一定是有難言之隱，才會拒絕我的。

距離起行還有四個月，這四個月的時間過得很漫長很漫長，我很努力地埋首於功課中，蘇會在背後看著我，有時候會摸摸我的頭，伏在書桌上睡著的我蓋上外套。

我總覺得，蘇捨不得我離開。

他一定也知道，我也是。

六月，我終於畢業了，蘇和媽媽也有來參加我的畢業禮，我在台上看到蘇就站在第一排最左邊的座位，他的眼眶紅透了，他一定很以我為榮。

明天就要出發去東岸的大學辦入學手續，我騙媽媽我要去李少珍家，偷偷的和蘇去了公園散步。

一如既往的夜，景我們躺在草地上看星星，蘇輕摸著我的頭髮，他說我好棒，能看到我畢業實在太好了。

我知道，他在難過。

蘇說他有禮物要送給，我要我把眼睛合上，把手伸出來。

手心流過一股熱流，連同一下一下跳動的頻率，然後，我聽到了聲音。

「噗通，噗通．．．．．．」

*****************

「林婆婆，你的先生來了。」李姑娘探頭進來，對躺在病床上的老人說。

「蘇來了，小姑娘你回來吧。」她眯著眼，露出宛如少女般的笑容。

「可是林婆婆你的故事還沒說完呢．．．．．．」

我很想知道故事的結局。

老人沒說話，慢慢從床上下來，我連忙上前伸手扶著她。

一副脆弱、蒼白、憔悴的身體。

我扶著她的左臂，配合著她緩慢的步伐，一小步一小步走到門旁，讓李姑娘用輪椅載她出去。

走到走廊中段，老人突然轉過頭來。

「夢醒了。」

灰濁的瞳孔閃爍著興奮卻又異樣的光芒。

走廊盡頭站著一個佝僂的身影，他走過來，握著她的手，從姑娘的手中接過輪椅，慢慢的，靜靜的，消失在走廊的盡頭。


End file.
